1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer such as a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer having an improved detachable construction of a hard disk drive (HDD) assembly.
2. Related Art
A computer system can be a desktop computer, a personal computer, a portable computer such as a notebook computer or palm-sized computer, or other type of computer. Portable computers are often referred to as laptop, notebook, subnotebook, or palm-sized computers. The size of portable computers is becoming much smaller than the size of desktop computers, so that a portable computer can be very convenient to carry, manage, and use.
The performance of the portable computers has been improved to the point where it is comparable to the performance of the desktop computer. For these reasons and others, a demand for portable computers is being increased. To satisfy users and to meet this demand, portable computers are becoming smaller and lighter, and various functions for users are being developed.
I have found that components in a portable computer can become damaged when they are removed and replaced, during an upgrading of the portable computer for example. It is extremely inconvenient when components in a portable computer get damaged.